You Owe Me Nothing In Return
by nadeshiko2
Summary: Another fic featuring Bou-chan and Fugen. This is all in Fugen's POV, taking place right after he was *spoiler*


You Owe Me Nothing In Return 

by:nadeshiko   
April 20, 2002 notes:i was listening to this song when i wrote this. i didn't know why, but the song reminded me of Fugen's love/friendship for his dear dear Bou-chan. So this is how this fic came to be. You Owe Me Nothing In Return takes place right after *spoiler* Fugen's houshin. This fic goes into Fugen's mind, trying to figure out what he was thinking at the time.this is only my interpretation though. ^^;; 

disclaimor:nadeshiko does not own anything. 'You Owe Me Nothing In Return' belongs to Alanis Morrissette, the characters belong to Fujisaki Ryu and Jump. enjoy! 

~~~~~~~~~~~   
_i'll give you countless amounts of outright acceptance if you want it_   
_i will give you encouragement to choose the path that you want if you need it_   
_you can speak of anger and doubts your fears and freak outs and i'll hold it_   
_you can share your so-called shame-filled accounts of times in your life and i won't judge it_   
_and there are no strings attached_   
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Silly Bou-chan. Did you really think Fugen would live if I saw you hurt ? of course not. Bou-chan is Fugen's dearest friend. I won't let anything happen to you. Even if it means my death. How innocent you were, war without death. How silly you were, trying to fight without the deaths of your loved ones. Silly Bou-chan. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
_you owe me nothing for giving the love that i give_   
_you owe me nothing for caring the way that i have_   
_i give you thanks for receiving it's my privilege_   
_and you owe me nothing in return_   
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_   
I still remember the time we ran off to Ningenkai. How angry G-san was. You were smiling, begging me to go. How could I refuse ? You looked so silly, catching a tiny little trout. Remember the day I gave you that straight hook ? the needle shaped one ? MmmM you were so pleased, and I was so happy. I miss those days. Those days when you goofed off, and I scolded you. Wouldn't it have been nice if none of this stuff happened ?   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
_you can ask for space for yourself and only for yourself and i'll grant it_   
_you can ask for freedom as well or time to travel and you'll have it_   
_you can ask to live by yourself or love someone else and i'll support it_   
_you can ask for anything you want anything at all and i'll understand it_   
_and there are no strings attached_   
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_   
You were so stubborn at first to accept the Houshin Project. Yet, I knew deep inside of me that you would accept it. You had a goal didn't you ? you wanted no one to interfere with the humans. You accepted the Houshin Project. Bou-chan used such silly ways to befriend people. You looked nice with a perm though.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
_i bet you're wondering when the next pay back shoe will eventually drop_   
_i bet you're wondering when my conditional police will force you to cough up_   
_i bet you're wondering how far you have now danced your way back into debt_   
_this is the only kind of love as i understand that there really is_   
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_   
Ahhh..but I feel so tired. Fugen wants to take a nap. So tired.   
Bou-chan, don't cry for me. Don't ever give up, continue being your silly self. Don't burden yourself either. Motaku promised me to take care of you. 

And promise me, take care of yourself...... 

......Good-bye Bou-chan..... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
_you can express your deepest of truths even if it means i'll lose you and i'll hear it_   
_you can fall into the abyss on your way to bliss and i'll empathize with_   
_you can say that you have to skip town to chase your passion and i'll hear it_   
_you can even hit rock bottom have a mid-life crisis and i'll hold it_   
_and there are no strings attached___

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

more notes: nadeshiko feels odd after writing fic. >.> mmMmm Fugen's perspective is harder to write than i first thought. 

story dedicated to:aka-chan ! ^o^ more deau^!! 


End file.
